


Au Revoir

by kxxryscopter966



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bye my otp, M/M, Transfer Window, Tribute for my otp
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxxryscopter966/pseuds/kxxryscopter966
Summary: “Sejujurnya, aku tak terlalu khawatir denganmu.” Kau memiringkan kepalamu, tak mengerti maksudnya. “Karena aku tahu kau akan baik-baik saja tak peduli di klub mana pun kau bermain. Kau selalu melakukan yang terbaik. Kau luar biasa. Jadi, kumohon ... jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku akan baik-baik saja, sama sepertimu.”Dia benar. Mathieu adalah seorang pekerja keras, tidak perlu mempertanyakan komitmennya pada pekerjaan. Kau tahu ia akan baik-baik saja. Tetapi ... “Aku akan merindukanmu.”





	Au Revoir

**Author's Note:**

> • Seluruh karakter yang ada dalam fanfiksi ini memang nyata, tapi tidak dengan cerita ini. Fanfiksi ini murni imajinasi dari otak saya. I gain no profit for posting this fanfic.  
> • Please tell Bruno Mars, it isn't long distance that's killing me but seeing one of my otps sinking.

Kau menghela nafas kala melihat sekelompok orang berlalu lalang di depan matamu. Hearthrow sangat padat pagi ini, bukan sebuah kejutan karena toh setiap hari bandara ibu kota memang begitu ramai.

_Akhirnya hari ini tiba_.

Kakimu gemetaran hanya dengan memikirkannya.

Pria itu berdiri di sana, beberapa ratus meter di hadapanmu. Mungkin ia tak bisa melihatmu, tapi itu bukan masalah. Sebab, tak ada hal yang bisa menghalangimu untuk melihatnya, bahkan ketika kalian berdua berada di tempat ramai sekalipun.

_Aku belum siap_.

Kau menelan ludah, ragu apakah kau harus berjalan mendekat padanya atau tidak.

“Olivier!”

Terlambat, pikirmu. Dia sudah terlanjur mendapati kehadiranmu. Tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk melengos pergi seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Kau tidak sepengecut itu.

“Olivier!”

Ia kembali menyerukan namamu, kini sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya. Kau tersenyum datar lalu berjalan menembus keramaian, mendekat padanya.

“Aku pikir kau takkan datang.”

“Macet.” sahutmu. 20 menit kemacetan lalu lintas dan 4 jam sisanya macet antara logika dan perasaan yang memaksamu berpikir jernih di dalam mobil. Mencoba untuk membuang seluruh ketakutan yang kau miliki namun berakhir gagal. “Berapa waktu yang aku miliki?”

“Sepuluh menit.”

Kau meringis kala sadar berapa banyak waktu yang kau buang. “Aku ... aku tidak pernah berharap semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini.” Tanganmu terkepal, tanda perlawanan pada egomu. “Maaf.”

“Berapa kali aku harus bilang bahwa ini tidak ada sangkut-pautnya denganmu?”

Tidak. Semua ada sangkut-pautnya denganmu, setidaknya secara tidak langsung. Tidak seharusnya kau meyakinkannya untuk bergabung denganmu di Arsenal. Seharusnya kau berkata ia selalu terlihat cocok dengan _jersey_ hitam dan putih – Newcastle. Tidak seharusnya kau sesemangat itu ketika ia berkata bahwa Arsene Wenger menelponnya ketika di Brazil. Tidak seharusnya kau izinkan dia berjanji. Kau punya andil dalam rusaknya karier sepak bola Mathieu.

“Aku ... aku juga sudah membuat keputusan.”

Tidak ada perubahan ekspresi dari wajahnya. “Itu bagus.” Ia tersenyum. “Kau tahu yang lebih baik tentang dirimu sendiri dan apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan. Kau yang merasakannya, kau yang memutuskan. Aku menghormati keputusanmu, apapun itu.”

Dia selalu percaya padamu. Ketika kau dihadapkan pada keputusan-keputusan sulit, dia akan selalu mendukungmu, meskipun keputusan yang kau ambil bersebrangan dengan prinsipnya. Bahkan ketika keadaan menjadi sulit karena keputusan yang kau ambil, dia tidak akan pergi darimu.

“Hey ...” Ia menepuk lenganmu dengan pelan. “Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.”

“Tidak akan bisa jadi lebih buruk dari ini, kan?” Kau tertawa sarkastis.

“Sejujurnya, aku tak terlalu khawatir denganmu.” Kau memiringkan kepalamu, tak mengerti maksudnya. “Karena aku tahu kau akan baik-baik saja tak peduli di klub mana pun kau bermain. Kau selalu melakukan yang terbaik. Kau luar biasa. Jadi, kumohon ... jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku akan baik-baik saja, sama sepertimu.”

Dia benar. Mathieu adalah seorang pekerja keras, tidak perlu mempertanyakan komitmennya pada pekerjaan. Kau tahu ia akan baik-baik saja. Tetapi ... “Aku akan merindukanmu.”

“Sudah seharusnya begitu.” Saat ia tertawa, kau dapat melihat kembali senyuman itu. Senyuman yang telah lama hilang. Kau mengenalnya sejak lama, kau tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Dia bebas, dan kau seharusnya bahagia untuk itu. Kau tak bisa terus-menerus bersikap egois dengan menahannya untuk tetap berada di sisimu.

“Berapa waktu yang aku punya sekarang?”

Dia melihat Rolex yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. “Kurang dari empat menit, kurasa.”

“Apa aku boleh memelukmu?”

“Apa itu permintaan terakhirmu?”

“Bukan.”

Dia tergelak. “Tentu saja boleh, _mon chérie_.”

Tanpa buang waktu kau segera merengkuh tubuhnya, menenggelamkan wajahmu pada lehernya. Kau juga akan merindukan harum tubuhnya, yang selalu tercium di apartemenmu ketika ia membuatkan kopi pagi untuk kalian berdua, bau familier itu akan hilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun mulai besok.

Mathieu balas memelukmu, tangannya menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungmu. Kau juga akan merindukan pelukannya. Satu-satunya obat ketika kau merasa cemas, sedih, dan kecewa.

“Aku harap hari ini tidak pernah ada.”

“Aku harap kau tidak mengatakannya karena aku mengharapkan hari bahagia ini datang.”

Hari bahagianya. Tanpamu.

Kau melepas pelukanmu. “ _Au revoir_ , Debuch.”

Melalui mata cokelat itu kau bisa melihat ada setitik kesedihan di sana. Sedih namun bahagia, pahit namun manis. Ia lantas tersenyum padamu lalu memberi kecupan ringan di pipimu. Kau juga akan merindukan kecupan itu.

Pada akhirnya, kau hanya bisa menghitung ulang hal-hal tentangnya yang akan kau rindukan.

“ _Merci. Au revoir_.”

Dia melambaikan tangannya, berjalan menjauh, dan tenggelam di antara kerumunan orang. Meninggalkanmu ketika otak keparatmu memutar semua kenangan saat kalian bersama dengan jelas. Setelah tiga setengah tahun melintasi jalan yang sejajar, pada akhirnya kalian harus melangkah ke jalan yang berbeda.

Kini kau mengerti ... memang benar ketika kau sangat mencintai seseorang, ada kalanya kau harus melepaskannya. Itulah yang kau lakukan, dan kau tahu itu untuk yang terbaik.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. Semenjak rumor tentang kepindahan Oli ke klub sebelah terdengar, saya galau. Makin galau ketika Mathieu ada rumor bakal ke St. Etienne. Dan booom! Ternyata kedua rumor itu bener :"""" It's so sad to see how your otp ends yea :')


End file.
